


[podfic] time to kill

by Annapods



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, bounding through murder and burgers, bucky's suicidal thoughts and memory issues, but not v angsty considering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't go down with the plane. Consequently, the Winter Soldier spends seventy years thwarting, and being thwarted by, a blond stranger who shows up at all his missions and keeps buying him food.</p><p>Or: the one with the arch-nemeses and their murder burgers.</p><p> </p><p>written by dirtybinary</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] time to kill

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [time to kill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080849) by [dirtybinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybinary/pseuds/dirtybinary). 



[part 1](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/146055679200/podfic-of-time-to-kill-by-dirtybinary) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fjyf2cxwnpkqn0i/ttk1.mp3?dl=0) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/tb34i6mwlt8uizt/ttk1.mp3))

[part 2](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/146102541702/annapods-dirtybinary-time-to-kill-part-2) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9kt7qgulpox6nrl/ttk2.mp3?dl=0) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/wtkwfd1cnt87h73/ttk2.mp3))

[part 3](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/146149535290/annapods-dirtybinary-time-to-kill-part-3) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/u1dv6aa8ol6m00v/ttk3.mp3?dl=0) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/rf6co7pd52qxyp2/ttk3.mp3))

[part 4](http://annapods.tumblr.com/post/146200801714/annapods-dirtybinary-time-to-kill-part-4) (download [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ws807xr7dv85pgl/ttk4.mp3?dl=0) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0ox06ypwrw5ofep/ttk4.mp3))

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for listening !


End file.
